1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) driving circuit capable of adjusting a current flowing through LEDS.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical LED driving circuit includes a bridge rectifier circuit, a filter circuit, a buck converter (output voltage less than input voltage). The bridge rectifier circuit can convert alternating current voltage to direct current (DC) voltage. The buck converter outputs a low voltage to the LEDS. Then the LEDS are lit. However, the voltage and current supplied to the LEDS is not adjustable, and sometimes less or more than the normal range. The LEDS can be easily damaged in the case of over current or undercurrent.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.